Xenovia Quarta
|-|Base= |-|With Durandal= |-|With Durandal and Ascalon= Summary Xenovia Quarta is one of the female protagonists of High School DxD. She was formerly an exorcist serving for the Church, partnering with Irina Shidou. However, after she was sent on a mission to retrieve the fragments of the Holy Sword Excalibur alongside Irina from the Fallen Angel Kokabiel, she learned about the demise of the God of the Bible, and became excommunicated from the Church, she chose to become a Devil under Rias Gremory, subsequently becoming reincarnated as her second Knight. Following Issei's promotion to a High-class Devil, she has become his Knight. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. High 7-C with Durandal | High 7-C. Low 7-B with Durandal Cannon | 7-A | 6-C Name: Xenovia Quarta, "Power Idiot", "Slashing Princess", "Demon of Destruction", "Decapitating Princess" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Former Human Exorcist, Devil, Member of DxD Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Flight, Longevity, Shapeshifting, Master Swordsmanship, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Mind Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Spatial Manipulation (Can tear holes in space to store and retrieve Durandal from a separate dimension), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities like ghosts and spirits), Creation (Devils can create things out of thin air depending on their imagination), Resistance to Time Stop (Forbidden Balor View was ineffective on her because of Durandal), and Memory Manipulation (Devils retained their memories after Raynare wiped the memories of everyone who had knowledge of her human disguise) | All previous abilities, Healing with the scabbard of Excalibur, Illusion Creation with Excalibur Nightmare, Invisibility (Can make herself and her sword invisible with Excalibur Transparency), Shapeshifting (Can change the shape of her sword into anything of her choosing with Excalibur Mimic), Attack Reflection (Can take control of attacks and send them back at her opponents with Excalibur Ruler), Speed Amplification (Can increase the speed of herself and her sword, and create afterimages with Excalibur Rapidly), Spatial Manipulation (Created several cracks and kaleidoscope-like patterns in space and sliced through it, creating a large rift through which the Dimensional Gap could be seen), Can control, manipulate and rule over anything she wishes to, even non-living things and attacks with Excalibur Ruler | All previous abilities enhanced, Statistics Amplification (Can continuously double her strength until she reaches her limit), Limited Durability Negation (Can bypass any defensive ability that hinders her from transmitting her attacks directly to her targets, allowing her to directly damage the core of targets), can transfer her power to animate and inanimate objects Attack Potency: Wall level (Defeated Kiba, breaking his swords in the process and made a huge crater with Excalibur Destruction). Large Town level with Durandal (Kiba stated that she was superior to him with his Balance Breaker) | Large Town level (Stronger than her previous state). Small City level with Durandal Cannon (Caused this level of destruction while holding back her power) | Mountain level (Cut Grendel's fireball into pieces. Can fight against a casual Vasco Strada, who effortlessly crushed Kiba's sword. Superior to Kiba in terms of raw power. After releasing Durandal from Excalibur which suppressed its power, she fought on par with and defeated Vasco who took on the entire Gremory Group casually. The shockwaves from their clash cracked Cardinal Crimson Issei and Balance Breaker Saji's armors and made them feel pain) | Island level (Comparable to Crimson Extinct Dragonar Rias. Destroyed a large portion of a large island) Speed: Unknown. Massively Hypersonic in later volumes (Kept up with Tsubaki) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Managed to dodge attacks from base Sairaorg) | FTL (Kept up with Vasco Strada) | FTL (Faster than her previous state) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman | At least Class 10 (Comparable to Vasco Strada) | At least Class 10 (Stronger than her previous state) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Defeated Kiba and made a huge crater in the ground). Large Town Class with Durandal (Superior to Kiba who could scratch a casual Kokabiel) | Large Town Class (Cut Sairaorg's arm off with the help of Kiba) | Mountain Class (Considerably stronger than Kiba in terms of raw power. Traded attacks with Vasco and overwhelmed him) | Island Class (Destroyed a large portion of a large island) Durability: Wall level | Large Town level (Barely took hits from base Sairaorg) | Mountain level (Physically superior to Kiba) | Island level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to at least several hundreds of meters with Durandal and shockwaves, likely several kilometers with Durandal Cannon and Cross Crisis. Several kilometers with Crimson Destruction Dragonar Standard Equipment: Holy Sword Durandal and Excalibur Destruction | Ex-Durandal | Durandal and Excalibur, Scabbard of Excalibur *'Optional Equipment:' Ascalon Intelligence: Described as a genius and one of the best talents to emerge from the Vatican, Xenovia is an extremely adept swordswoman who has honed her skill from a countless number of life-or-death combat situations from a tender age, and has experience fighting against devils, vampires, ghosts, spirits, and other supernatural entities, but she rarely uses her head, instead preferring to overwhelm her opponents with raw power. However, after being advised by Kiba, she now uses her abilities in creative and diverse ways, overwhelming her opponents with a combination of brute force and her unique abilities. Weaknesses: Holy weaponry and light based attacks, a bit arrogant and favours brute force over skill and technique | She doesn't have complete mastery over Excalibur Ruler, Blessing and Nightmare. Reverts to using brute force if someone of appropriate skill and technique is around as she feels she doesn't need to "do complicated things" when they are around. She is possibly susceptible to dragon slaying abilities and weaponry in Crimson Destruction Dragonar Notable Attacks/Techniques: Durandal: Xenovia's main weapon, and one of the strongest holy swords. Originally wielded by Roland, the legendary Paladin of the Roman Emperor Charlemagne, it is renowned for its immense destructive power, capable of causing significant damage to the surroundings when wielded and can adjust its aura depending on the wishes of its user. It is noted to be perfect for someone like Xenovia due to her fighting style. It can be used to unleash waves of destructive holy aura or energy for more widespread damage. Ex-Durandal: The combination of Durandal and the fragments of Excalibur. The fragments form the sheath around Durandal, suppressing and containing its offensive aura, but they also amplify each other, allowing for deadly destructive power. Xenovia can form an additional blade from it by grabbing a part of its sheath and pulling the hilt that is subsequently revealed. The sheath also possesses mobile portions that can release a large amount of aura, and shape itself into a blade. The aura blade can extend to over fifteen meters tall in a split instant and is capable of causing mass destruction when smashed into a target. As it is an amalgamation of Durandal and Excalibur, it possesses the special abilities of the latter. *'Durandal Cannon:' Xenovia charges a large amount of holy aura from Ex-Durandal and releases it at her target. Excalibur: One of the strongest Holy Swords created through the means of magic and alchemy by those who have reached the territory of the God of the Bible and originally wielded by the legendary Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. Xenovia can separate it from Durandal to wield it as a separate weapon. *'Excalibur Destruction:' Xenovia's first weapon and one of the seven fragments of Excalibur. Known as the Holy Sword of Destruction, it specializes in offence and possesses considerable destructive power, suiting Xenovia the most as a result. *'Excalibur Mimic:' Known as the Holy Sword of Mimicry, it possesess the ability to change its shape into anything in accordance with the wielder's desires and imagination, including even a copy of the wielder. *'Excalibur Rapidly:' Known as the Holy Sword of the Heavenly Flare, it increases and augments the speed of the wielder, with the speed of the sword also becoming swifter. It can be used to create mirages and afterimages of the wielder. *'Excalibur Transparency:' Known as the Holy Sword of Transparency, it possesses the ability to make its wielder invisible and also render itself unable to be seen. *'Excalibur Nightmare:' Known as the Holy Sword of Dreams, it holds control over illusions and dreams, making it possible for the wielder to create illusions to deceive the enemy or take control of and manipulate the dreams of the target while they're asleep, among seemingly many other things which haven't been revealed. Xenovia hasn't mastered this ability because she isn't good at magic, which is the needed requirement. *'Excalibur Blessing:' Known as the Holy Sword of Blessing, it is connected with the wielder's belief in the teachings of religion, and is exceedingly effective when used during holy rituals. It can weaken devils and vampires during an exorcism, augment an exorcist's power, and give blessings to people. Xenovia hasn't mastered this ability. *'Excalibur Ruler:' Known as the Holy Sword of Control, it grants the wielder the ability to control and rule over all things and phenomena as they wish, whether it be living or non living. At this point, Xenovia can only use it to rule over attacks, taking control of them and stopping them in place, diverting them away from her, and returning them back at their owners. *'Scabbard of Excalibur:' The legendary scabbard of Excalibur which grants her a form of limited invulnerability, allowing her to take attacks from opponents far above her level such as the Sun God Apollon. It also allows her to heal from fatal damage. Cross Crisis: Xenovia forms a cross with Durandal and Excalibur, and releases a torrent of holy aura in the shape of a large cross. It is capable of slicing through space and creating a large rift in it, through which the dimensional gap is visible. Crimson Destruction Dragonar: A combination technique achieved with the use of Issei's red wyverns, Xenovia becomes clad in a crimson full-body armour similar to his Balance Breaker. In this state, Xenovia is capable of doubling her power multiple times and transferring it to other people and objects if neeeded, as well as being able to use 'Penetrate' to bypass any object or defense to strike directly at the core of the opponent. Key: Post Volume 3 | Post Volume 10 | Post Volume 19 | Crimson Destruction Dragonar Note: Xenovia cannot use Crimson Destruction Dragonar without help from Issei. Gallery DX.3 Xenovia .jpg|Xenovia's outfit in the Rating Game World Tournament Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) Ben's Profile (Xenovia was at 7-A and Ultimate Alien Ben was used and Ben had access to 7-A aliens and lower. Ben had access to Master Control and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:High School DXD Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teenagers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Creation Users